1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing devices, and more particularly to a fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing rod at a desired fishing spot. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a fishing rod holder capable of both securely retaining a fishing rod in location and being collapsible into a compact condition to facilitate storage and ease of transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem for fishermen is that after they have baited and cast their line, they frequently have no place secure their fishing rods if they want to leave them unattended. Many have tried wedging their fishing rigs between large rocks which are often present at fishing locations, but this is an insecure method and can result in the loss of the fishing rod if a fish strikes the line hard enough or if the waters get too rough.
Many devices designed to secure fishing rods are available to fishermen but none are particularly convenient. While many of the designs may incorporate a fishing tackle box, this does not provide a high level of stability for the fishing rod to be safely attached thereupon, and are susceptible to tipping when attempting to open the tackle box. Often with systems of this type, the fishing rod obstructs the tackle box in such a way to prevent the operator from opening it while the rid is secured. Some designs, while, providing a fairly stable base from which a fishing rod can be attached are not as convenient to transport. Still others are easy to transport, being easily disassembled and put into a tackle box, but are not very sturdy and pose a risk of tipping over.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fishing device to securely support a fishing rod with a high degree of stability. Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing device which provides greater convenience for the shore fisherman. Furthermore, another object of the invention is to provide the fisherman a choice as to the size and type of ballast device used as an anchor for the fishing device. Finally, it is intended to provide a fishing device which provides adjustable inclination of a fishing rod relative to the earth.
The aforementioned objects can be accomplished by providing a portable fishing device encompassing a large preferably circular ring upon which a fishing bait container (or any other weighted ballast member) is placed, providing a stable anchor for which a fishing rod handle can be attached. For convenience, a bar runs along the bottom of this ring from end to end to allow the ring to be used with a fishing bait container whose outer diameter is slightly less than the inner diameter of the ring. Additionally, extending symmetrically outwards and on the same plane as the ring is a primary bar, attached to which are two arms: an adjustment arm and a fishing rod holding arm. A secondary bar is attached perpendicularly and symmetrically at the end of the primary bar to provide an even higher degree of lateral stability. When not in use, the fishing device can be folded flat and secured via the provided bolt and nut, providing easy storage and transport.
Additional advantages in the design of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and drawings.